Stop playing games
by deluce
Summary: Jade's POV. Cade Oneshot. Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious! Rated:T to be safe. Read and review please- I'm not good at summaries


I sat on the edge of my bed flipping my phone around in my hand, I had a lump in my throat, and I was finding it harder to swallow as the time passed each second dragging on. Cat finally walked through the door that leads to my bedroom. I walked over to her, she greeted me with usual kiss but this time it was different-for me anyway. I pulled away first, something I never did. "Cat. What am I to you?" I asked looking down into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" her voice and expression was bewildered. The lump in my throat seemed to have grown three sizes since she had been here. My nerves were still on edge. How could anyone have this much of an effect on someone else.

"I mean what are we, are we dating or not. I want to know?" I seemed to be demanding and answer from her; I hadn't been like this at the start of our 'relationship', it hadn't bothered me what we were or what we had. But now, I needed to know just for some closure. She opened her mouth to speak to me but closed it again shortly afterwards. "See!" I was shouting now "This is what I mean… You come here all the time, and you spend the night with me, but then you go or if I stay with you a night, you usher me away in the morning. Stop playing games with people!"

"I'm playing games with people really? Don't blame me for this Jade." Her tone of voice matched my own. "You made this 'arrangement' it was all your idea. And now you act as if it's my fault. Maybe you should take a look in the mirror before accusing people of playing games" I knew she was right. I had caused all of this. But now I needed more than just a fling with her.

"I know… But now I want more" again, my voice had a demanding tone to it. "I want you to be with me"

"Why?" her question caught me off guard. In my silence she conjured up another "Why can't we stay like this?"

"Because it's not enough!" I screamed her face was full of shock at my outburst. "It's not enough" I tried again, more calmly this time "I want you all the time. I don't just want to be you're fuck buddy" she pursed her lips and swayed slightly, her eyes looking downwards. "You know what, just forget it" I said putting my hands up "Just leave, Cat. It's obvious we want different things."

"No!" she argued "I don't want to leave, this isn't resolved, and I'm not leaving just like that"

"Here you go... With your games again… do you want this or not?" she stayed silent once more "Cat, you can't keep ignoring my questions" my voice was quieter than it had been; it had lost its fight. "I'm not going to stand back and let you lead me on if nothing is ever going to come of this, what am I to you?" I asked once more

"What do _you_ want to be?" she asked, her question confused me "Stop starting relationships like this if you can't handle them… I've said it before and I'll say it again. All of this" she waved her arms around when she spoke "Has been at your hand, so the real question, is what do you want?" her intelligence shocked me, she wasn't as ditzy as people thought she was.

"I've told you, I want you"

"Well then, all you have to do is ask" I took a deep breath, and for some reason, the lump was back, and I had an aching feeling in my jaw, my heart raced, I guess I was scared that she was playing with my mind, it wouldn't be the first time she had since we had started doing whatever it was that we did.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" my voice was only just audible. She took a deep breath mimicking me, she had a sly smile on her face and then she grabbed me and pulled my head down towards hers to give me a kiss.

She pulled away so she could speak to me "Yes. I will be your girlfriend" I grabbed her small hand in my own. My fingers entwined with hers. I smiled at her; it was a gawky smile, which spread from ear to ear. But that's just how she made me feel… And I hoped I made her feel the same way.

_**A/N: **__ Cade one shot- hope you like it. Read and review please (:_


End file.
